


Jealous Kiss

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Underage - Freeform, jealous kiss, kiss, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Yuri lo sigue con la mirada. Está furioso y sabe que todos los presentes lo pueden notar.





	Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> No tengo muchas cosas que decir más que, pues disfruten -?- rosedaldecuervos dedicado a ti, si te dignas a leerlo.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

  
   
Yuri lo sigue con la mirada. Está furioso y sabe que todos los presentes lo pueden notar. Sabe que todos ellos piensan que es un chiquillo egocéntrico y hasta desagradable al exigirle a Victor que regrese a Rusia con él, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.  
   
No puede importarle cuando el maldito simplemente hizo las maletas y voló hacia Japón sin decirle una palabra, simplemente para ver al último lugar. Dejando de lado sus promesas y enfocando toda su atención en esa desagradable bola de grasa.  
   
El maldito japonés de verdad hasta le caía bien antes de encontrarlo llorando en el baño, pero en esos momentos sólo desea que la cuchilla de los patines de alguien se zafe y le abra la puta garganta.  
   
Él sabe perfectamente que Yuuri Katsuki es un patinador más que decente, y es capaz de mover sus pies en una secuencia de pasos impresionante, pero en ese momento no puede ver más que a un gordo sin chiste y muchos problemas de autoestima… y, simplemente, le repele.  
   
No lo soporta.  
   
Le enferma.  
   
Lo vuelve putamente loco que Victor este tan encantado con él, así que cuando el mayor se aleja de todas las miradas y entra al baño, Yuri lo sigue y cierra la puerta con seguro después de entrar. Victor lo mira con las cejas alzadas y una mirada cargada de burla.  
   
El maldito lo sabe, y a Yuri no le importa una mierda nada, sólo se lanza sobre él.  
   
Las manos de Victor se posan en su trasero apenas lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca, tirando del delicado cuerpo hacia el suyo, a la vez que los labios del adolescente chocan con violencia con los suyos.  
   
Una sonrisa arrogante aparece en su boca mientras el chico de ojos verdes lo besa con todo lo que tiene, usando los dientes contra sus labios y las uñas contra su cuero cabelludo, pero él responde alegremente simplemente abriendo su boca y dejando que Yuri reclame la cavidad como mejor le parezca.  
   
No lo ha hecho con la intención de ponerlo celoso, pero debe admitir, mientras Yuri introduce su lengua en su boca y lo rodea con las piernas, que el resultado de su último capricho ha sido mejor de lo esperado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Debería de hacer más? Victurio is Life, Victurio is Love.  
> P.D. Los celos no son lindos en la vida real.  
> Besos~


End file.
